Black Orchid
by Lullaby Cherry
Summary: Black Orchid..sesuatu yang bisa menjadi penyelamat namun juga bisa mematikan. itulah yang menjadi jembatan penghubung antara kedua anak manusia itu. Lightning Farron dari kerajaan Valhalla dan Noctis Lucis Caelum dari kerajaan Lucis.


Noctis belong to Square Enix

Story by Dark Bloosom

OOC,typo,AU DLL

.

.

Noctis terbangun ketika terdengar keributan yang sepertinya berasal dari hall istananya mengusik tidur malamnya. Mengambil bantal di sebelahnya lalu mengapit kepalanya dengan bantal tersebut. Berharap agar suara-suara itu dapat teredam. Namun suara menggelegar yang begitu familiar di telinganya membuatnya menyingkirkan bantal tersebut dan memasang telinganya baik-baik.

Penasaran, akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk bangkit dari ranjang kebesarannya dengan mata yang masih setengah terpejam.

JDUG

"Aw!" rasa sakit di jidatnya yang terbentur daun pintu berhasil menyadarkan Noctis sepenuhnya. Setelah merutuki pintu tak berdosa tadi dia melangkah menuju sumber keributan.

"Siapkan mobil. Bawa dia ke rumah sakit sekarang juga!" titah sang raja. Raja Caelum menoleh saat seseorang menepuk pundaknya.

"Ada apa ini ayah?" Tanya Noctis. Raja meneliti sebentar penampilan Noctis yang masih memakai piyama tidur.

"Sebaiknya kau ikut, Noct"

.

"Tuan Putri telah melalui masa kritisnya. Mungkin besok pagi dia baru akan siuman" ucap seorang dokter pada raja Caelum sopan lalu undur diri.

Noctis melangkah masuk ke dalam ruang rawat mengikuti langkah sang ayah. Seorang gadis berambut merah muda terbaring diatas ranjang putih. Beberapa perban nampak melilit lengan dan kepalanya. Sebuah jarum infus tertanam di lengan mungilnya. Noctis melirik sang ayah yang berdiri di sampingnya. Bertanya-tanya dalam hati tentang..

_Siapa gadis ini?ada hubungan apa antara ayah dengan dia?kenapa ayah begitu panik tadi?_

Masih segar dalam ingatan Noctis tentang raut panik sang ayah beberapa jam yang lalu saat mengetahui gadis itu dalam kondisi terluka. Raut wajah yang jarang dan hamper tak pernah Noctis lihat. Pemikiran negatif mulai bersliweran di kepalanya. Digelengkan kepalanya pelan. Tidak dia tidak boleh berprasangka buruk terhadap sesuatu yang belum diketahui kebenarannya. Apalagi ini ayahnya sendiri yang menjadi objeknya.

.

Noctis melihatnya – gadis itu – sedang bersama ayahnya. Berdua. Ah..tidak sekarang ertiga karena kedatangan Noctis. Noctis melihatnya sekilas. Lengannya masih diperban. Baru tiga hari dia keluar dari rumah sakit, jadi pasti belum sembuh benar. Tapi Noctis tak mempedulikannya. Ada perasaan tak suka melihatnya – sepertinya dekat dengan sang ayah.

"Noctis, kau tentu masih ingat kan dengan gadis ini?dia adalah Putri Lightning Farron. Pewaris tunggal Kerajaan Valhalla. Tujuannya datang kesini adalah tak lain sebagai perwakilan dari raja Farron yang tak bisa dating karena urusan kerajaan." Ucap raja lalu melirik Lightning sekilas. "Aku memintamu untuk menemaninya sementara Lightning berada disini"

Noctis hanya mengangguk pelan. Memandang Lightning yang hanya menatapnya datar. Samar dia mengernyitka dahi merasa heran dengan sikap Lightning yang tampak berbeda dari beberapa putri kerajaan atau tak perlu jauh-jauh dia membandingkannya. Gadis itu berbeda dengan Stella. Pertama kali mengenal Stella, gadis itu bersikap ramah padanya. Bahkan bisa dikatakan cukup cerewet untuk ukuran orang yang baru dikenal dalam jangka waktu yang sebentar. Tapi Lightning?sepertinya mengharapkan gadis itu akan menjabat tangannya dan mengenalkan diri secara langsung adalah hal mustahil bagi gadis itu, apalagi tersenyum ramah. Dari tadi wajah itu tetap datar tanpa ekspresi. Membuat Noctis yakin bahwa Lightning adalah orang yang minim ekspresi.

"Senang bertemu denganmu, Pangeran Noctis. Kuharap kau bisa membuatku merasa nyaman berada disini" ucap Lightning dengan nada yang sedikit dingin seraya mengulurkan tangan pada Noctis. Noctis sendiri setengah terpaksa menjabat tangan yang terulur itu, tiak menyukai cara bicara gadis itu. Anehnya sang raja yang tak lain adalah ayahnya sendiri tak menegur kata-kata sinis gadis itu dan tetap memasang wajah seolah kata-katanya tadi bukan hal yang perlu dipermasalahkan.

Noctis 'masih' menemani dengan setia gadis itu. Kalau bukan karena perintah ayahnya mana mungkin dia dengan 'senang hati' menyempatkan waktu untuk menemani Lightning jalan-jalan. Sudah satu setengah jam mereka berjalan-jalan tanpa arah tujuan dan dari tadi kedua anak manusia itu hanya saling berdiam diri. Noctis yang memang dasarnya pemalu hanya mengikuti alur karena dia sendiri bingung ingin mengatakan apa.

Saat ini keduanya sedang berada di taman yang terletak tak jauh dari istana. Keadaannya cukup sepi, hanya ada beberapa anak kecil yang tengah bermain-main. Noctis menghentikan langkahnya saat Lightning berdiri mematung satu meter di depannya. Merasa heran pemuda itu menghampiri Lightning dan berdiri di sampingnya. Noctis melirik Lightning lalu mengikuti arah pandangnya. Di depan mereka terlihat seorang gadis kecil kira-kira berusia enam tahun tengah duduk menangis. Dari lututnya keluar _liquid _merah. Lututnya sobek. Seorang gadis yang lebih tua darinya kira-kira berusia sembilan tahun menghampirinya meneliti luka gadis kecil itu.

_'Sepertinya mereka bersaudara_' pikir Noctis masih memperhatikan duo pirang itu.

Si pirang yang lebih tua mengeluarkan sesuatu dari sakunya. Awalnya Noctis dan Lightning mengira itu adalah obat, tapi dugaan mereka salah. Ternyata sebuah lollipop. Ajaibnya gadis kecil itu menghentikan tangisnya dan langsung memasang wajah ceria. Melupakan fakta bahwa dia baru saja terluka.

Lightning mendengus kasar. Tangannya mengepal erat, yang ternyata disadari oleh Noctis. Noctis terheran saat gadis itu membalikan tubuhnya menjaui Noctis.

"Hey tunggu, Light!"

"Apa yang kau lakukan, lepaskan tanganmu bodoh!" bentak Lightning seraya melepas kasar tangan Noctis yang memegang lengannya.

"Maaf" Lightning tak peduli dan meneruskan langkahnya cepat. Menghindari Noctis.

"Hey ada apa denganmu?" Noctis mengimbangi langkah cepat Lightning. Dia tersentak saat melihat mata gadis itu berkaca-kaca.

_'dia menangis?'_

"Light, katakan ap-"

"Noct!" Noctis menoleh saat seseorang memanggilnya. Rupanya ketiga sahabatnya. Mereka berjalan menghampirinya. Saat Noctis menoleh ke seselah Lightning sudah tak ada di tempatnya. Dia celingukan mencari keberadaan gadis itu namun tak dilihatnya dimanapun.

"Apa yang kau cari, _man_?" Tanya Gladiolus sembari merangkul pundak Noctis.

"Siapa gadis tadi?" kali ini Prompto yang bertanya. Namun kilatan jahil terpancar di sepasang matanya.

"Lightning Farron"

.

Lightning menikmati guyuran air dingin yang menyapu kepalanya lalu berlanjut membasahi tiap lekukan tubuhnya. Matanya terpejam menikmati sensasi aneh itu. Bukan, bukan sensasi dari aliran air yang berasal dari _shower _itu melainkan sensasi aneh saat dia tak sengaja memandang sepasang iris biru itu. Delapan hari bukan waktu yang singkat untuk sekedar menumbuhkan sesuatu dalam hatinya yang telah lama beku. Menghabiskan sebagian waktunya bersama pemuda itu, tentu saja hal wajar bukan jika dia mulai ehm..menyukai Noctis. Menggelengkan kepala pelan. Mencoba mengusir pikiran bodoh itu.

_Ingat tujuanmu datang kemari, Light!_

Mematikan _shower _lalu disambarnya handuk ungu yang tersampir di sebelahnya lalu membalutkannya di tubuh langsingnya.

Saat akan berbelok menuruni tangga tak sengaja Lightning berpapasan dengan raja Caelum yang saat itu terlihat mengenakan piyama tidur. Sang raja menghentikan langkah Lightning dan mengucapkan satu dua patah kata. Lightning sempat melempar senyum tipis lalu berjalan meninggalkan meninggalkan sang raja yang masih menatap punggungnya yang kian menjauh.

Angin malam tak membuatnya terusik untuk tetap duduk disana dan menikmati pemandangan lampu-lampu kota. Lightning tersenyum tipis. Salah jika kau mengira dia tersenyum karena melihat lampu-lampu berbeda warna yang menyala indah itu. Di negrinya dia pun bisa menikmati pemandangan seperti itu melalui jendela kamarnya yang dia biarkan tetap terbuka di malam hari. Suasana hatinya sedang 'agak' baik. Yah itulah jawabannya.

PUK

Lightning langsung bangkit dan memasang kuda-kuda saat sebuah jaket tebal melingkari tubuhnya. Matanya memicing waspada.

"Tenanglah, Light. Ini aku" Noctis mengangkat kedua tangannya smbil tersenyum tipis lalu memberi isyarat pada Lightning untuk kembali pada posisinya. Tanpa mengucapkan apa-apa Lightning kembali mendudukan pantatnya diatas rerumputan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"Menikmati udara segar"  
>"Bodoh. Kau bisa sakit terkena angin malam" Lightning melirik Noctis sekilas.<p>

"Kau sendiri apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Lightning membalikan pertanyaan Noctis.

"A..Aku-"

"Membuntutiku" Noctis mengangkat alisnya. Bingung, itu merupakan pertanyaan atau pernyataan.

"Abaikan" Lightning ragu-ragu mengatakannya. "Ehm..Noct-"

"Ya. Ada apa?"

"Bodoh. Aku belum selesai bicara!" seru Lightning kesal. "Err..boleh kupinjam bahumu sebentar?" Lightning merutuki ucapannya sendiri. Apa-apaan itu tadi? Semakin merasa menjadi orang bodoh saat Noctis tak kunjung menjawab.

"Sudahlah lu-"

"Tentu saja" Noctis meraih kepala Lightning lalu menyanarkannya di bahu kirinya.

"Bodoh. Sakit tahu!" umpat Lightning saat sisi kepalanya membentur tulang bahu Noctis. Dalam hati pun dia merutuki Noctis yang sama-sekali-tidak-romantis.

Lama keduanya terdiam. Noctis pikir Lightning marah dengannya karena insiden tadi, diliriknya Lightning melalui ekor matanya. Mengedipkan mata beberapa kali.

"Pantas saja. Ternyata dia tidur" gumam Noctis pelan lalu sedikit membenarkan letak kepala Lightning.

"Diamlah bodoh. Tetaplah seperti ini!" bentak Lightning yang membuat Noctis terkekeh. Bahkan disaat sudah tertidurun dia masih saja galak. Ditariknya tubuh Ligtning agar lebih mendekat padanya. Setelah dirasa cukup nyaman, dia sandarkan kepalanya diatas kepala merah muda Lightning lalu memejamkan mata.

.

_Kau masih mengingatnya bukan?kejadian beberapa tahun yang lalu.._

_Apa yang kau tunggu?sekarang dia telah berada dekat denganmu.._

_Dekati dia pelan-pelan.._

_Tipu dia dengan sikap manismu.._

_Gunakan topengmu.._

_Berikan dia padaku dan biarkan aku melenyapkannya untukmu.._

_Maka dendammu akan terbalaskan.._

.

.

Lightning merasakan kepalanya memanas. Semakin mendekat semakin mencapai ubun-ubun uap kemarahannya. Tangannya mengepal erat. Dia tidak menyukai_nya_. Dengan langkah cepat dilaluinya dua makhluk beda gender itu, berjalan dengan mata menatap lurus tanpa menoleh. Seolah-olah tak melihat keberadaan mereka berdua. Padahal hanya dalam jarak dua meter.

"Light" Lightning tak mempedulikan sapaan ramah Stella. Masih berjalan meninggalkan kedua orang itu di belakangnya.

"Dia kenapa?" Tanya Stella pada Noctis yang hanya terdiam.

"Entahlah"

"Ini tidak baik"

"_Hell.._ini tidak bisa dibiarkan"  
>"Demi Muin..Noctis harus melihatnya"<p>

"Ada apa ini?" ketiga pemuda itu bergeming ketika Noctis mendekat, masih menyaksikan pemandangan di depan mereka. Noctis mengikuti arah pandang ketiganya. Sontak matanya melebar.

"Light, apa yang kau lakukan?!" seru Noctis hendak maju menuju arena latihan namu Gladiolus menghentikannya.

"Sebaiknya jangan, Noct. Kau bisa membahayakan dirimu sendiri"

"Bodoh. Justru aku akan membahayakannya jika kalian menghentikanku begini!" bentak Noctis histeris.

"Sebaiknya kita tunggu sampai mereka selesai. Aku yakin mereka tidak sungguh-sungguh"

Mengalah. Akhirnya Noctis menuruti perintah Ignis. Matanya lalu beralih menatap Lightning yang sedang adu pedang dengan salah satu prajuritnya. Dentingan pedang yang saling beradu terdngar mengerikan bagi Noctis.

TRANG

TRANG

Kedua orang itu terlihat tidak seperti sedang latihan. Keduanya sama-sama seriu. Begitulah piker Noctis, semakin membuatnya berkeringat dingin.

Tubuh Lightning telah basah oleh peluh. Gadis itu mendecih saat sang prajurit berhasil menebas helaian merah mudanya sepanjang satu centimeter yang berkibar karena tiupan angin. Menahan serangan sang prajurit dengan susah payah. Entah mengapa prajurit itu sepertinya terlalu larut dalam tantangan Lightning.

Lightning menyelipkan pedangnya diantara apitan lengan dan pinggang lawannya lalu memuntir lengan itu ke belakang. Membuat sang prajurit menjerit kesakitan. Saat sedang lengah itulah Lightning melompat diatas tubuh sang lawan lalu memuntir lehernya. Terdengar bunyi krek.

Mundur satu langkah lalu mengumpulkan tenaganya yang hampir habis. Tidak menyangka kan seserius ini. Tanpa sengaja matanya menatap mata biru prajurit itu.

DEG

Mengingatkannya akan kejadian manis semalam serta kejadian tidak mengenakkan beberapa menit yang lalu. Ternyata dia telah melakukan tindakan yang fatal. Tanpa disadarinya prajurit itu maju dan menyerangnya. Lightning sendiri tak sempat menghindar.

JRASH

"Lightning!"

.

.

Untuk yang menunggu kelanjutan Which One, maaf belum bisa saya update karena masih dalam proses pengolahan plot-plot yang terlalu banyak muncul dalam kepala saya. Untuk selingan saya coba bikin crossover pertama ini -_- mungkin hanya 2-3 chap. Terimakasih ^^

RnR?


End file.
